reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Friendship Points
Friendship Points (FP) Friendship Points are used for getting free cards from the Free Card Pack as well as a form of payment when calling for help with a battle for a treasure where you lost the fight. Drawing Cards from Free Card Pack For the Free Card Pack, you draw 1 card for every 100 FP you have for a maximum of 10 cards at a time. When you draw from the pack it will always draw the maximum cards allowable. That is, you will always draw 10 cards for 1000 FP provided you have the FP and you have enough free deck space. With the exception of the Limited Rare Garuda card which is only available from draws from the Free Card Pack, all cards drawn from the Free Card Pack are Common or Uncommon Cards. From July 31, 2013 - April 16, 2014 There was also a chance to draw the Rare cards Shaman Queen or Hraesvelgr or the Super Rare cards Amon or Night Witch. Though not advertised, Pluto and Quetzalcoatl may also be drawn during this period. From April 17, 2014 - Sept 8, 2014, the free card pack results was increased to 80 Common & Uncommon, 60 Rare cards and 60 Super rare cards, below is a list of known cards that may be drawn. Please add to the list as you draw cards. From Sept 9, 2014 onwards the free card pack results was increased from 80+ Common & Uncommon, 60+ Rare cards, 60+ Super rare cards and ??+ Mega Rare cards, below is a list of known cards that may be drawn. Please add to the list as you draw cards. Non-Italitized cards have been confirmed 'Cards available from the Free Card Pack (Current)' Special Free Card Pack As of 5/30/13 the Mega Rare Belial card was added to the new''' Special Free Card Pack'. To draw from this pack you must use 10000 FP at a time, and you MUST have at least 10 free spots in your deck. 10 cards will be drawn, with a chance (assumed to be same as drawing a Mega Rare card using a Premium Key) of drawing the Belial card. In addition to the cards found in the regular '''Free Card Pack', Spirit's, King's & Heaven's Blessing Dragon can also be found in this deck. From July 31, 2013 - April 16, 2014, there was also a chance to draw the Mega rare cards Chronos, Ordreg or Tiamat from the Special Free card pack along with the limitied time specials of the regular Friendship Points pack From April 17, 2014 - Sept 8, 2014, the free card pack results was increased to 80 Common & Uncommon , 60 Rare cards and 60 Super Rare cards, 50 Mega Rare cards and 6 Ultra Rare cards. From Sept 9, 2014 onwards the free card pack results removed common cards was increased from 80+ Common & Uncommon , 60+ Rare cards and 60+ Super Rare cards, 50+ Mega Rare cards and 6+ Ultra Rare cards, below is a list of known cards that may be drawn. Please add to the list as you draw cards Non-Italitized cards have been confirmed. 'Cards available from the Special Free Card Pack (Current)' Calling For Help in a Battle When attacking other players for Dragon Treasures pieces, if you fail an attack, in the post battle report is an option to use 100FP to place a call for help from guildmates to fight your opponent and help you claim the treasure piece. When you call for help, a new alert will be sent to 10 random guildmates' Notice Indicator and they can choose whether to respond to your aid request or not. If they come to your aid and win the fight you will receive the treasure piece and your guild will receive 150 Guild Points. Multiple allies can respond to a single call for aid so long as the opponent has not yet been defeated, and the treasure piece has not left the opponent's inventory. Allies only get a single attack attempt per aid request. Note: Calling for help is disabled during a Guild War event for guild war participants. Obtaining Friendship Points Friendship Points can be obtained in a variety ways: *5 FP - Tapping the 'Cheer' link on an Ally 's profile page (Max 5 FP per day per ally profile) *1 FP - Tapping the 'Cheer' link on any non-ally's profile page (Max 1 FP per day per profile) *20 FP - Posting a message to an ally's message wall (Max 20 FP per day per ally profile) *2 FP - Posting a message to any non-ally's message wall (Max 2 FP per day per profile) *Reaching certain Individual or Guild Ranking levels during Events *Daily visit to 'My Page' After the start of a new game day *100 FP when called (by an ally) to fight a Storyline Chapter Boss. *During special events (i.e. Puzzle Event, Reward Event) *Random drop of variable amount depending on your win-streak length in a Colosseum event *Exchange event (ie. War Medal Exchange, Raid Medal Exchange, Jewels Exchange) *Tournament of Dragons Weekly Ranking *1000 FP - Winning 5 Tournament of Dragons Rival Battles *Attaining daily Battle Points Rank 2 or 3 (obselete) *Collecting from Churches in The Envisioned Realm *Event 1-Tap Pre-Registration Gifts *Storyline/weekly quest rewards (from August 5, 2013 onwards) Note: New game days begin at midnight PST/PDT (GMT -8) Category:Game Basics